Naughty or Nice?
by happyeverafter72
Summary: When certain events cause them to realise their true feelings for each other, how will Glinda and Elphie react? Gelphie. Rating mostly for safety!
1. Night Terrors

**Well, hi there! I hope you enjoy this little story of mine. As ever, I own nowt!**

**Yes, it's my first Wicked fic. Yes, it's Gelphie. So shoot me!**

**Hugs,**

**Holly xx**

"Eep!"

Elphaba was awakened by a shrill cry from her roommate. She looked over to see Galinda curled up under her blanket, trembling and whimpering.

Elphaba crossed the room quietly. "Galinda, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

Galinda uncurled slightly and looked up. "I'm sorry, Elphie," she said, sniffling heavily. "I didn't mean to wake you. It's the storm. I've always been terrified of them."

"Oh, you silly thing," Elphaba chided her, chuckling lightly. "It can't hurt you in here. I'm going back to bed."

Just at the moment that Elphaba made to leave, a particularly loud crack of thunder sounded directly overhead. "Please stay here, Elphie," Galinda yelped, grabbing the green girl's hand. "I-I'm frightened."

Elphaba sat down and tentatively took Galinda in her arms. "Shhh," she soothed the sobbing girl. "I won't leave. Just don't cry on me please."

Galinda hastily wiped away her tears, feeling very silly, but glad that Elphie had stayed. As they laid down she whispered "thank you."

"Don't mention it, my sweet," Elphaba replied. "What are friends for? Now try to get some sleep."

Galinda closed her eyes, but there were so many things now swirling in her head – did Elphie really just call her _my sweet_, why did she enjoy being called that, why didn't this feel weird?

Elphaba began to sing softly, and it wasn't long before both girls were fast asleep.

* * *

Elphaba woke the next morning to find one of Galinda's arms draped over her stomach. This should have been annoying. So why, she wondered, was it causing delightful little butterflies to dance inside her? She should have pushed the stray arm away and got out of bed, but she didn't. Instead, she took Galinda's pale hand in her own and intertwined their fingers, just to see what it felt like. It was a wonderful sensation – their hands fitted together perfectly.

Galinda was awake, but sleepy and enjoying the same happy, buzzy feeling. She told herself she shouldn't feel like that, but it was undeniable. She lay there, basking in the new feeling until Elphaba finally dragged herself out of bed. Galinda waited until she was sure Elphie had left the room before she sat up. She gazed at the empty space Elphie had just vacated, then at her hand that had been so safely cocooned. She felt oddly lonely now, and wished the green girl would come back. "Aaarrgh!" she screamed. "You shouldn't feel like this!"

* * *

Elphaba headed straight for the library and attempted to study. But she could not force herself to pay attention. Her mind kept wandering back to the same place – the bed she shared and the girl she had shared it with. "Get out of my head, Galinda Upland," she muttered, irritated with herself.

She tried for a further half hour to devote herself to her books, eventually giving up and allowing her mind to wander at will. There were many things she found fascinating about her roommate and she tried to rationalise them. There was her pale, soft skin, her sparkling blue eyes, her blonde curls, her adorable bounciness, her effervescent silliness.

"Oh no," Elphaba breathed.

At that moment, Galinda was having the same battle with herself upstairs. What was about Elphie that she found so attractive? Was it her shimmering, raven black hair, her deep brown eyes, her gorgeous emerald skin, her legs that seemed to go on forever? And besides the superficial qualities there was her devastating intelligence.

"Oh no," whispered Galinda. "I've fallen. Hard."


	2. A New Boy

**Well, hello again! First off, thank you very much to all the people who reviewed my last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, which I know was a bit short. Sorry! :)**

**On another note, if anyone is willing to Beta this story for me, that would be awesome!**

**Holly xx**

Galinda sidled into her first class at 9, expertly avoiding meeting Elphie's eye. She didn't much fancy going jelly-legged in the middle of the classroom. She spotted her friends in the corner and went to sit with them.

"Morning, girls," she said, trying to sound breezy.

"Morning, Glinda," Pfannee said. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine," Galinda replied, still trying hard to sound relaxed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She looked around the classroom to distract herself from her thoughts. Her eyes accidentally fell on Elphie first and she felt the butterflies in her stomach revive when the green girl casually flicked her hair over her shoulder. _She remembered_, Galinda thought with an inexplicable surge of pride.

She forced herself to tear her eyes away. She then spotted a boy she didn't recognise shambling into the room. Perfect.

She nudged Shenshen and whispered "check that out."

"Woah," Shenshen breathed, giggling slightly. "Who's he?"

Fortunately, Galinda had a spare seat next to her. The boy walked to the back and sat down.

"I'm Galinda Upland. Pleased to meet you," she introduced herself.

"Fiyero Tiggular," the boy responded.

"And why, may I ask, are you starting here midterm, Master Tiggular?" Galinda asked.

"I was kicked out of my last school," Fiyero grinned mischievously. "Didn't turn up to enough classes."

The girls giggled and nudged each other.

Fiyero looked around the rest of the classroom and his eye fell on Elphaba. "Who's the green thing, Galinda?" he asked.

Although his tone was jovial, Galinda bristled at the comment. "That's Elphaba," she replied defensively. "And please don't call her a 'thing'. She's my friend."

"Sorry," Fiyero said quickly, impressed by Galinda's loyalty. "She's a bit odd though, isn't she?"

"If by odd you mean completely wonderful and beautiful, then yes she is," Galinda blurted out without thinking. When she realised what she had said, she flushed deep scarlet.

Fiyero chose to ignore the statement but Shenshen leaned close to Galinda and whispered "you cannot be serious, Glinda."

"I am," Galinda replied.

"Really?" Shenshen asked incredulously. "You think _that's_ beautiful?"

"Yes," Galinda replied earnestly. "In her own way." She felt strange, but extremely proud of herself. She had defended her friend in what she thought was a confident fashion. Although, of course, she had almost revealed her secret in the process. She would have to be more careful. Nobody could know yet.

* * *

Throughout the lesson Elphaba could feel two sets of eyes boring into her back. One set belonged to Galinda, which didn't really bother her. The second set, however, belonged to the new boy. This made her feel uncomfortable. Boys never stared at her unless they were planning something vile. She did her best to ignore the attention until the lesson was over.

She prepared to confront the bot, but he beat her to it, coming over to introduce himself. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular," he said. "And you, I believe, are Elphaba. Galinda speaks very highly of you."

She blushed slightly but remained composed. "I must say, Master Tiggular, I'm surprised. The way you were staring at me, I thought something was going on," she told him honestly.

"Who says something isn't?" he replied cheekily. With that, he winked at her then left.

Galinda then arrived at Elphaba's side. "Do you like him, Elphie?" she gushed in what she hoped was a convincing way. "He's nice, isn't he?"

"He seems ok, I suppose," Elphaba responded. "But I don't think he liked me very much. He seemed to find me strange, like everyone else."

"I cannot imagine why," Galinda joked.

"Oh ha ha," Elphaba said sarcastically. "You're so witty."

They started off for their next class, Galinda giggling fit to burst.

* * *

Fiyero spent most of the day thinking about Galinda. Naturally, he made out that he didn't have a care or thought in the world, but the reality was very different. He found the small, blonde girl extremely attractive and wanted to know if she felt the same. He fantasized about how he would dance with, how he would seduce her.

After their final class together had finished, he gathered all the courage he could muster and went to talk to her. "Miss Galinda," he addressed her seriously, "I was wondering whether you might like to go out with me some time. We could go dancing."

Galinda was surprisingly unmoved by this. She knew she ought to be excited, but she just wasn't. "I would love to go dancing with you, Fiyero," she replied, affecting as much enthusiasm as she could manage. "Shall we say tomorrow night at the Ozdust ballroom?"

"Sounds perfect," he said, feeling greatly relieved. "I'll pick you up around 8."

Galinda smiled, and then left to go to her room. When she got up there she found Elphaba stripped to her underwear, rubbing oil into her legs. Galinda froze for a moment, drinking in the sight of her emerald roommate in the most fabulous deep purple, lacy underwear she had ever seen.

She flushed deeply at the thoughts she was having and mumbled "hello, Elphie."

Elphaba turned round in shock. "I'm very sorry, Galinda," she said hurriedly, blushing furiously. "I didn't think you would be up here so early."

"It's ok," Galinda replied. "You weren't to know."

Elphaba picked up her clothes and rushed into the bathroom. She wondered what Galinda had thought when she saw her, wondered whether it was possible the girl could have the same feelings she did. She imagined what it would be like to feel those delicate hands on her bare skin. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Elphie?" Galinda called from the next room. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be right out," Elphaba called back. She scrambled into her clothes and walked out into the bedroom. She smiled briefly at Galinda, then said "I really am sorry, Galinda. I'm sure I made you feel very awkward."

"I told you already, it's fine, Elphie," Galinda replied. She bit her lip and decided to be brave. "You're actually rather beautiful, you know."

Elphie blushed furiously. "Please don't tease me, Galinda," she said.

"I'm not," Galinda replied. "And please call me Glinda. All my friends do."

Elphie smiled, which made Glinda very happy. The girls sat up talking long into the night.

* * *

The following evening, Glinda was preparing for her date with Fiyero. She fussed around for hours bathing, fixing her hair, selecting her outfit and doing her make-up. All the while, Elphie was sat on her bed reading and trying to disguise her amusement.

When Glinda had finished, she turned to Elphie. "What do you think, Elphie?" she asked. "Will I do?"

Elphie surveyed the girl before her. The blonde was wearing a sparkling, light blue dress coupled with a tiara and a pair of white high-heels. "You look stunning," Elphie told her. "You always do."

Glinda beamed with pride.

Just then, Fiyero knocked on the door. His stomach was in knots, but he would take care not to let it show. When Glinda opened the door, he gasped. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she responded, but not really minding what his opinion was. "Shall we go? See you later, Elphie."

* * *

2 hours passed fairly uneventfully. The pair danced and Glinda was enjoying herself. But Fiyero had drunk quite a lot and it was starting to show. Glinda was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable, for his hand was too tight on her bottom.

All of a sudden, she found herself pushed up against a wall with Fiyero kissing her wildly and unzipping her dress. "No, Fiyero! Stop!" she protested, trying to push him away, but that only made things worse. He got his hands inside her dress and started to grope her, running his hands over her stomach, her waist, her breasts.

"Fiyero!" she shrieked, slapping him hard. She hurriedly zipped her dress up again and stepped away from him. "I don't think we should see each other anymore," she said seriously, trying not to cry.

"But we 'ad fun didn' we?" he slurred.

"I'm in love with someone else, Fiyero," she confessed.

"Who?" he demanded, suddenly much more alert.

"Elphie," she whispered.

"What?"

Glinda felt much more sure of herself now. "I. Love. Elphaba," she shouted. "And I don't care who knows."

She took in all the faces of her schoolmates staring at her. Then she took off her shoes and ran.

She ran to where she felt safe. To Elphie.


	3. Questions

**Thank you once again to my darling reviewers and subscribers. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last two :)**

**H xx**

Glinda's bare feet pounded the pavement, bringing unrelenting pain. She shouted at herself internally for not listening to her feelings in the first place. Tears poured down her cheeks as she told herself she deserved what Fiyero had done.

She pelted on down the well-known streets towards safety. She knew her feet were probably bleeding and that her lungs ached as though they might burst, but none of that matter. She focused solely on getting to Elphie.

Elphie was reading when Glinda burst into the room, out of breath and blotchy from crying. "Glinda, what happened?" she asked, rushing over to the sobbing girl and holding her gently.

"He was touching me and told him not to but he wouldn't stop," Glinda gabbled, each word an effort for her aching lungs. "So I ran."

"Sit down, my sweet, and recover," Elphie said, guiding Glinda over to her bed. She was deeply shocked by what the girl had managed to get out, but tried hard not to let on. She simply stroked Glinda's hair softly and kept hold of her while she regained her breath.

Once she was feeling a bit better. Glinda told Elphie what happened. "So I slapped him, said I couldn't see him anymore then I ran all the way back," she explained between sniffs.

"I'm proud of you, Glinda," Elphie told her. "Not many people would be so brave."

"That's not quite all of it, though," Glinda mumbled. "See, I told him I was in love with someone else. The problem is, they don't know it yet."

"Who?" Elphie asked, slightly fearful of the answer.

Glinda continued in a whisper, "I told Fiyero, well, the whole place really, that I'm in love with you." She softly stroked Elphie's cheek.

Elphie silently got up and walked to the window. How was this possible, she wondered. How could this perfect, gorgeous little girl love someone like her? She was also unspeakably angry with Fiyero for what he had done.

She felt the faint sting of tears on her cheek as she heard Glinda plead, "Please say something, Elphie."

She turned round to face the distraught girl who was still slumped on the edge of her drab sheets. She smiled through her tears, sighing, "Glinda, I love you too."

Glinda shot off the bed and threw herself into Elphie's open arms. They held each in silence for a long time, little kisses and squeezes being the only communication needed.

* * *

Fiyero was sat with his head in his arms the next morning, trying to alleviate his pounding headache. He heard a cough nearby and looked up to see Elphaba stood by his desk. "Oh no," he groaned.

"Good night, was it?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not wonderful," he mumbled. "But, then again, it's not really any of your business."

"No, your wellbeing is no concern of mine," she responded coldly. "But your appalling behaviour is."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, if you ever touch my Glinda again, you'll have me to answer to," she hissed, before stalking back to her seat.

"Thank you," Glinda murmured, taking Elphie's hand. "I love you."

"And I love you, Glinda," Elphie whispered back.

The butterflies had taken up residence in Glinda's stomach again. _My Glinda,_ Elphie had said. She had never belonged to anyone but her parents before, and it felt good.

When Pfannee and Shenshen walked into class they sneered at Glinda very conspicuously. They no longer wished to be friends with a girl who had completely destroyed her social standing. They would continue to loathe the green thing, just as they did with all people who didn't fit in with their idealistic view of the world. Sweeping past Glinda, they went to sit with Fiyero, whom neither of them would have said no to.

Elphie gave Glinda's hand a small squeeze. "I'm sorry, my sweet, for impeding you socially," she said.

"It doesn't matter," Glinda replied. "They're horrid anyway." She smiled, but still felt a little pang of sadness. It was always hard to lose friends, even shallow ones.

* * *

Elphie stared out of the window at the lashing rain. It was her last class of the day and her concentration had somewhat lapsed. A loud clap of thunder sounded, but she thought nothing of it. It wasn't until a second clap came, accompanied by a flash of lightening, that she began to worry. If it was going to be bad, Glinda would need her. She quickly packed up her books and, having received an approving nod from the lecturer, hurried home. As she walked walked along under a covered section between two buildings she bumped into someone going in the opposite direction. She started to apologise, but was shoved roughly out into the rain.

As she began to run toward the nearest door, she heard a sneering voice say "enjoy the shower, Artichoke."

She barely made it through the doors before she succumbed to the pain and collapsed.

* * *

Glinda was trembling, all alone, on her bed. The thunder seemed to be getting closer and she was petrified. Nothing she had tried doing had helped at all. "Where are you, Elphie?" she whimpered. "I need you."

Someone knocked on the door, causing her to jump. She opened the door to see Boq.

"Miss Galinda," he said brightly, "I thought I should check on you during this atrocious storm."

"Well, I'm fine thank you, Biq," she dismissed him.

He chose to ignore the mispronunciation of his name and continued. "I also wanted to inform you that Miss Elphaba has been taken to the doctor's office. Something about being caught in the rain."

"Oh no," Glinda shrieked. She quickly pulled on some flat shoes and a jacket and hurried out. "Thank you, Biq," she called over her shoulder.

She walked quickly, all thoughts of the storm banished from her mind. Her only concern now was Elphie. How bad would the damage be? Surely she couldn't have been in the rain for that long?

When she got to the doctor's she asked where Elphie was and was escorted through. Elphie was lying on an examination couch, wincing in pain as the doctor rubbed some oil into the large red welts that had appeared on her lower legs. Glinda gasped in shock. "Oh, my poor Elphie," she sighed, hurrying to her love's side.

"I'm glad you're here," Elphie murmured. "Are you ok? The storm was pretty bad."

Glinda chuckled slightly. "Why are you worried about me? You're the one with burns on your legs," she admonished Elphie.

"You always come first, precious," Elphie replied, then winced again. "Ow!" The doctor had begun to concentrate on a particularly bad patch of the burn. Elphie grabbed Glinda's hand and gripped it tight.

"It's ok, Elphie," Glinda soothed her. "It'll be over soon. How did this happen, anyway?"

"I left class early," Elphie explained, "and I was walking under the covers when I was pushed. I don't know who it was."

Glinda was about to respond when the doctor cut in. "I've finished applying the aloe, Miss Elphaba," he informed her. "You will need to use more every few hours, or whenever the pain increases. Make sure your friend helps you out if it's too much to do on your own."

"What he means, Elphie, is don't try to stop me helping," Glinda translated.

Elphie couldn't help smiling at this. "We'll be fine, doctor. Thank you very much," she said as they left.

"Is it still achy, Elphie?" Glinda asked gently.

"It's not that bad now," Elphie replied. "The aloe is helping. How are your feet? They were pretty bashed up."

"Still a little sore," Glinda admitted. "But it was worth it." She smiled and slipped an arm round Elphie's waist.

They walked the rest of the way to their room in silence. When they opened the door, they found a note addressed to Elphie. Picking it up, she instantly recognised the insignia on the envelope. "Oh help," she breathed.


	4. Family Matters

**Hello again. I realise this has taken a while longer than the others to upload, but it is a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Also, many many cyber cookies to anyone who can find the reference to 'Wuthering Heights'**

_Dear Miss Elphaba,_

_It is my duty to inform you that your presence is required at a family gathering at Colwen Grounds next weekend. You must be well presented and polite. As you are well aware, I will not tolerate inappropriate behaviour._

_Sincerely,_

_Frexspar Thropp_

"He can't even acknowledge I'm his daughter in a letter," Elphie muttered. "What the hell did I expect?"

"Why does he hate you so much?" Glinda asked, cuddling Elphie.

"I'm an embarrassment to him," Elphie explained. "I ruined his life by being born green. I'm always in the background while he shows off Nessa."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"They're pretty much indifferent, I think. Apart from Shell and Aunt Alma."

"Elphie," Glinda said seriously, "I want to come with you."

"Oh no, I can't ask you to do that," Elphie protested.

"You're not asking me," Glinda responded. "I'm insisting. You need someone there who loves you."

"I appreciate the thought, Glin," Elphie said, "but I really can't put you through that. You would hate it. I'm used to being treated like dirt. You're not."

"Elphie, I won't let you go alone," Glinda told her firmly. "I love you and I want to make this better."

"Ok," Elphie relented. "Thank you, sweetheart." She kissed Glinda lightly, prompting the girl to cuddle closer. "I love you, Linlin," she mumbled.

"I like that name," Glinda said happily. "It's nice."

* * *

During the next few days, the girls prepared for their trip. Elphie said that they must practise their etiquette, as it would be new for Glinda. They practised introductions and proper topics for conversation. Glinda could see how important it was to Elphie that her father wasn't angered overly. She wondered why, but had the good sense not to ask.

At last the day of the journey arrived. It was a long journey, so they would be travelling overnight. Once Nessa was secure in her compartment, the girls went and settled down in theirs. They snuggled up together by the window and watched the countryside going past. Everywhere was bathed in silvery moonlight.

"It's so beautiful, Elphie," Glinda sighed.

"Yes," Elphie agreed pensively.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Glinda asked.

"Just preparing myself," Elphie replied. "It may be gorgeous and peaceful now, but it soon won't be."

"Might it not be better with the rest of your family there?" Glinda responded.

"You don't know them," Elphie muttered. "My father has great influence, so nobody ever stands up to him."

"Oh, my poor Elphie," Glinda mumbled, holding the green girl tighter. She kissed Elphie intensely before they both settled down to sleep.

* * *

Glinda awoke to the feeling of soft lips on her neck and gentle arms around her waist. "Mmmmmm. I could get used to this," she sighed.

"We're here, Linlin," Elphie said gently, kissing Glinda lightly on the lips.

"Ok, Elphie," Glinda mumbled.

They gathered their things and left the train, collecting Nessa on the way. On the platform they were met by Frexspar. "Welcome home, Nessa darling," he said warmly, embracing his youngest daughter.

"Hello, Daddy," she replied.

Next, he turned to Elphie and regarded her with disdain. "Hello, Elphaba. Who is this girl with you?"

"Hello, Father," Elphie replied, matching his coldness. "This is my friend Glinda."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Thropp," Glinda said, extending her hand toward him.

"Charmed, I'm sure," he responded. _So, Elphaba has managed to make a friend_, he thought. _Interesting._

They began the walk towards Colwen Grounds, Elphie and Glinda lagging behind. "He wasn't that vile," Glinda remarked.

"No," Elphie replied thankfully. "But if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now." She gave Glinda a quick hug. "Thank you for coming."

Meanwhile, up ahead Nessa was eagerly discussing school with her father. "I've met this darling little Munchkin boy called Boq. He really likes me, Daddy."

"That's wonderful, darling," he replied. "But what of Fabala and her friend? They seem very close."

"It's marvellous isn't it, Daddy?" she gushed. "They are roommates and they hated each other at first and now they're inseparable. She deserves to be happy."

"Hm," he mused.

* * *

"Elphie, darling," Aunt Alma cried, hugging her niece tightly, "it's so good to see you. And looking so beautiful. Your mother would be very proud."

"It's great to see you too, Alma," Elphie replied, extricating herself form her aunt's arms. "I'd like to introduce my friend Glinda."

"Great to meet you, Glinda," Alma said warmly. "Any friend of my darling Elphie's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you, Alma," Glinda said. "Elphie's mother was your sister, yes?"

"That's right, dear," Alma replied. "Melena was my sister and she was very dear to me. She always adored little Elphie."

"Someone does now, too," Glinda murmured, smiling and lightly touching Elphie's fingers.

Alma smiled at this and commented simply "your mother would have been thrilled to see this, Elphie."

Elphie looked relieved and drew Glinda closer to her side.

Just then, they were called to dinner. Elphie and Nessa were seated either side of their father at one end of the table and Glinda was with Shell. Once everyone was settled into conversation, Frexspar leaned over to Elphie and said "don't think I don't know what's going on with you and that girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Father," Elphie responded, keeping her eyes down.

He grabbed her arm fiercely. "Don't lie to me, Elphaba," he hissed, his voiced laced with menace. "You're dirty and sinful. I'm only glad your mother doesn't have to witness this. She would be so ashamed of you."

"No, she wouldn't," Elphie said quietly.

"What did you say?" he demanded, keeping his voice low.

"She wouldn't be ashamed of me," she repeated loudly. "Mom would be happy for me, because she loved me."

"Do not talk about your mother as if you knew her," he roared.

"What are you gonna do, hit me?" she retorted. "Like you did when she died." She looked round at all the shocked faces before continuing. "Do you remember that? I was crying because my Mommy had died right in front of me. You told me she didn't want _my_ tears and you hit me."

"Is this true, Frexspar?" Alma asked, her voice dangerous.

"Yes, it is," he confessed. "And I'd gladly do it again. To you and your pathetic little girlfriend!" He strode around the table and grabbed Glinda's arm.

She struggled violently and shrieked, "Let me go!"

"Get your hands off her!" Elphie shouted, rushing to Glinda's side. "I'm the one you hate."

He released Glinda and struck Elphie across the cheek, hard.

"Frexspar!" Alma yelled. "If anyone is shameful here, it's you. How dare you hit your daughter for falling in love?"

Glinda gently stroked Elphie's cheek. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not much," Elphie replied, taking Glinda's hand in her own.

Frexspar breathed heavily, trying to control himself. "You are beyond my help, Elphaba. Leave now, before I do anymore damage." The next part was spoken in a whisper. "I'm sorry, Melena. I have failed you, my love."

* * *

That night saw the girls cuddled up in the spare room at Alma's house. Elphie's cheek was now a lurid shade of purple from her father's slap. "Is it sore, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Not really," Elphie replied, gently stroking Glinda's fingers. "What about your arm?"

"Just fine. I was scared, that's all. I didn't want him to hurt you." Glinda sniffled and Elphie held her tighter.

"I can look after myself, Linlin," she soothed the frightened girl. "I've had plenty of practise. You see this scar here?" She indicated a large blotch on her arm. "That was from my first real accident with water. I was splashed by a boy at school, and the nurse panicked. So I had to administer my own aloe oil. Of course, Father would never help me, so I've become self-sufficient."

"Elphie, you don't need to do it alone anymore," Glinda murmured. "I want to look after you."

This made Elphie feel like crying, but she bit back the tears. "Thank you, Glinda," she said, her voice slightly muffled. "This means more than you know."

"You deserve it, my Elphie," Glinda replied. She kissed the green girl passionately, only breaking away reluctantly when oxygen became necessary.

* * *

On the station platform the next morning Nessa eyed her sister with distaste. "Must you two hold hands?" she sneered.

"Are you asking me not to show off my beautiful girlfriend?" Elphie asked innocently.

"Yes," Nessa spat back. "It's sinful."

"Not a chance," Elphie replied. To aggravate her sister further, she wound an arm round Glinda's waist, causing the girl to giggle adorably.

"Daddy will never allow you to visit Colwen Grounds again," Nessa remarked.

This went unnoticed by Elphie, who was too absorbed in Glinda's eyes. Nessa shook her head in disgust and tried to ignore the pair while they waited for the train back to Shiz.


	5. Thrillifying'

**Here we go, darlings. Thank you to all who are sticking with this story :)**

**In case the description isn't enough, I have sketched Elphie's dress and you can find it here: .com/albums/ab169/HollyBolly83_2010/?action=view¤t;= Sorry if it's a little bit crap. I did my bestest!**

A month had passed since their visit to Colwen Grounds and the girls had settled into life as a public couple. Nessa remained icy and Fiyero feigned indifference, but none of that mattered. They were happy together, that was the only important factor.

One Friday, Glinda was especially bouncy when she came up to their dorm room in the evening. So much so that she actually knocked Elphie over with a hug. "Exciting news, Elphie," she chirruped when they had recovered. "There's a party tomorrow night. Isn't that thrillifying?"

"Really?" Elphie responded, smiling at her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Of course," Glinda said, wiggling happily. "I get to take you shopping and then I can show you off."

"Why must I go shopping, my precious?" Elphie asked.

"You need a party dress, Elphie," Glinda replied with a mock frustrated sigh. She sensed that Elphie would protest, so she added "Pleeeease."

Elphie chuckled slightly. "Alright," she relented, "but no pink."

Glinda dragged Elphie to the shops early the following morning. Eventually, they agreed on a deep blue dress with a full, flowing skirt. The bodice clung 'in all the right places' according to Glinda and it was embellished with discrete sparkles.

When they were done, they decided to get lunch in a cosy restaurant on one of the back streets. "Did you have fun, Elphie?" Glinda asked when they were settled in.

"Yes, I did," Elphie replied, surprising herself. "And I love the dress."

Glinda beamed broadly. "You will look stunning, my love."

* * *

Elphie had to admit that she felt pretty special when she stood in front of the bathroom mirror that evening. She had left her hair down because she knew Glinda preferred it and put on her best shoes. "Are you ready, my sweet?" she called before leaving the bathroom.

"Uh huh," Glinda responded. This was quickly followed by a gasp of "Sweet Oz. You are beyond gorgeous."

Elphie blushed then replied "You look absolutely stunning." She kissed Glinda enthusiastically then took her hand and they left the room. As they walked through the streets to the ballroom they passed groups of their fellow students, several of whom stared. Elphie decided that she wasn't going to let this bother her.

When they reached the ballroom they saw that Fiyero was already there. They made to walk past him, but he stopped them. "Dressing up an artichoke does not stop it being a vegetable," he sneered. "You could do so much better, Galinda."

"What, with you?" Glinda exclaimed angrily. This was the first time she had spoken to him since the last party and she was still furious with him. "I told you before, I love Elphie. How could I do better than that? Now leave us alone, you scummy little boy."

The girls swept away, leaving Fiyero looking bewildered. "I'm so proud of you," Elphie told Glinda.

Glinda breathed out slowly, and then she smiled. "Can I just have a dance with my girlfriend now, please?" she murmured.

Elphie nodded, and so they began. They twirled around the floor in each other's arms, feeling as though the whole world had fallen away.

Fiyero watched them from the side of the room, feeling jealousy rising in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to look at them, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. He felt humiliated and mocked and knew he had to pay the girls back somehow. The question was, how could he do it?"

Then, like flash, inspiration hit. He knew that Galinda must be a virgin, as it was traditional in Gillikin to not have sex before marriage. If he could spread rumours to the contrary then this would damage Galinda and give his ego a boost. It was perfect.

He heard a voice behind him call "Cooee, Fiyero!" Turning round, he saw Pfannee and Shenshen enter the room. "Good evening, misses," he greeted them politely.

They stood either side of him and followed his eye line. "Poor Fiyero," Shenshen cooed. "Rejected for a vegetable."

"Don't worry, girls," he said confidently. "I have a feeling that Galinda won't be quite so cosy soon." He told them his plan, then strode away to talk to Avaric.

The girls were deeply shocked. This wasn't their Fiyero, jealousy had made him cruel. "We should tell Glinda," Pfannee said and Shenshen nodded solemnly. They sidled over to the bar, where Glinda and Elphie were now sat.

"What do _you_ want?" Glinda asked suspiciously when she saw them.

"To apologise," Shenshen said, "and to tell you that Fiyero is spreading rumours about you."

"What sort of rumours?" Glinda enquired.

Pfannee explained what Fiyero had planned. Elphie was horrified. Fiyero really made her blood boil, but she knew he wasn't worth fighting. She had to support Glinda, who was infinitely more important.

When Pfannee had finished, Glinda felt weak. She couldn't believe that Fiyero would stoop so low. She put herself into Elphie's arms, which made her feel a bit better. "Maybe no one will believe him," she mused hopefully.

"Perhaps," Elphie agreed. "What will you do, my sweet?"

"Kick his stupid head in," she said, her voice breaking up. "Oh, I don't know," she cried, then burst into tears.

Elphie held Glinda tight, murmuring into her ear "its ok, darling. We're all here for you." She kept hold of the sobbing girl until she had calmed down. "What shall we do?" she reiterated.

"Nothing," Glinda replied. "He's not worth it."

* * *

Fiyero was annoyed. The rumours hadn't worked and he didn't understand why. He decided the best thing to do would be to confront Galinda again. He found her deep in conversation with Elphaba, Pfannee and Shenshen. "I thought you two hated the vegetable," he addressed his former allies.

"That was before you became so cruel," Pfannee responded harshly.

"I don't know why my plan didn't work, but I will get you back," he said pointedly to Glinda.

"I believe embittered people are generally ignored," Elphie said.

"And I think Galinda is able to speak for herself," he snapped back.

Glinda was now feeling extremely riled up. "Listen to me, you imbecile," she spat. "I do not care what you think about me and nothing you do will change that. Deal with it!"

Fiyero could think of nothing to say. Never before had he been so insulted. He stood mute, opening and closing his mouth like a fish for a few seconds before being dragged away.

Glinda watched him go and sighed deeply. "Can we go home now, please?" she said, reaching out for Elphie's hand.

"Of course, my love," Elphie replied, taking the proffered hand.

Glinda wanted nothing more than to curl up in Elphie's arms and forget all about Fiyero.


	6. Unconventionally Conventional

**This is the last chapter, my pretties. Hope you've enjoyed the story.**

**I just wanted to finish up with some fluff. Afterall, I don't have 'happily ever after' in my name for no reason :)**

Elphie had a plan. She wanted to make Glinda feel better after the previous night and she had sat up for many hours thinking about what she could do. So, she left their room early that morning to make preparations. When she returned an hour later, she found Glinda was still asleep. She slid back under the covers and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

After about half an hour Glinda finally stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled shyly. "Hi," she murmured.

"Good morning, my precious," Elphie said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Uh huh," Glinda nodded.

"Good," Elphie said. "Then you need to get up. I'm taking you out."

"Like on a date?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"Exactly," Elphie confirmed.

Glinda smiled broadly, kissed Elphie quickly then bounded into the bathroom.

* * *

After breakfast, the girls strolled out over the river and browsed among the shops and stalls. They held hands and flirted and found, much to their surprise and satisfaction, that nobody stared. Elphie had to pop away for a few minutes just before lunch, so Glinda used the time to buy her a present to say 'thank you'. She found the perfect thing on a small stall and she stashed the bought item in her handbag.

When Elphie returned, she wore a look of excitement. "Come on, my love," she said eagerly, taking Glinda's hand. "We're all set for lunch."

Glinda allowed herself to be led away from the bustle of the town to a small park. There were lanterns hanging from the trees and a blanket spread on the ground next to a picnic basket. "It's gorgeous," she breathed.

"And it's all for you, my darling," Elphie murmured, squeezing Glinda's hand.

They sat down and Glinda snuggled into Elphie's side. "Thank you," she said softly. "It's perfect."

They enjoyed the atmosphere for a long moment before beginning to eat. Whilst they ate, they chatted about their studies and what they would do during the next break. Once they had finished they cleared the blanket and cuddled up again.

"Elphie," Glinda murmured, "I bought you something." She reached into her handbag and retrieved the small black box.

Elphie opened the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet. "Oh, Glin, you shouldn't have. It's beautiful," she gasped.

Glinda clasped the bracelet around Elphie's wrist, then explained all the charms. "There's a lightning bolt, for our first night together. Then there's the witches hat for you and a bubble for me. And the most important one is the green and pink heart. Because you complete me."

They kissed delicately then lay down side by side. Elphie gazed into Glinda's eyes, seeing in them all the beauty, intelligence and innocence she had fallen for. She wanted to lose herself in those eyes forever.

* * *

When she sank onto her bed that evening, Glinda was in total bliss. After the picnic Elphie had taken her to a concert hall where a small orchestra were playing, then they had gone for dinner in a cosy restaurant.

They watched each other as they undressed, enjoying the sight of the seldom exposed skin. When Elphie reached for her nightdress, Glinda stopped her. "Can we just stay like this?" she asked tentatively. "I want to feel your beautiful skin on mine."

Elphie's heart melted. "Of course, my darling," she murmured.

They cuddled together under the covers, their fingers intertwined and their bodies fitting together perfectly. Glinda felt a shiver run up her spine as Elphie's hands brushed across her stomach. "I love you, my Elphie," she whispered. "Forever."

"I love you too, my Glinda," Elphie whispered back. "Forever and ever."


End file.
